gumba_countries_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great United Republic of Kurdistan
Information The Great United Republic of Kurdistan is a Socialist Republic nation situated to the East of Turkey, West of Iran, and North of Iraq. The Country's capital is Erbil and they speak Kurdish, Arabic, Turkish and English (with added slang). History in 2020, Kurdistan became independent from Iraq and named itself "Iraqi Kurdistan" and "Turkish Kurdistan" became Independent from Turkey and on the next 3 months, Iranian Kurdistan became Independent from Iran. in 2021, the 3 countries unified under one country and established the motto "Kurds, united forever and uncollapsible". in 2022, Kurdistan annexed parts of Syria and names it "Kurdish Syria" which caused a lot of unrest and protest on the streets. in 2023, Kurdistan became a Socialist nation. The United States, upon hearing this, attempted to confront Kurdistan and demands them to adopt Democracy, in which they deny. The United States started an Invasion which ultimately failed because of Kurdistan's ally, Jordan, sending air raids and attacking the U.S Navy and Airforce in an ambush. in the same year, the Americans set up a Revolution in which they want to replace the government with a democratic one. When the revolution happened, the Kurds were able to stop Americans forces and revolutionaries from attacking the office. The United States (according to the Treaty of Erbil) was violating the Treaty as they were not allowed to attack Kurdistan for a decade. in 2025, they successfully eradicated ISIS in the middle east and resolves the Yemeni civil war. in the same year, the Syrian-Kurdish Revolution occurred in the region and province of Kurdish Syria, which ended with 75% of the territory being given back to Syria. in 2026, Kurdistan was attacked by Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, Qatar and Egypt. Israel, Jordan, Turkey, Iraq and Syria contributed in the war to protect Kurdistan from air raids and bombing. The United States was involved for 2 months but was forced to be put out after the Treaty of Erbil in 2023, where it states that the United States will not attack Kurdistan or it's allies for 10 years. in 2027, Kurdistan declares Neutrality and states that if any country at war attempts to invade Kurdistan, they'll be met with Sanctions and attacks from the United Nations. in 2027, Kurdistan declares Neutrality and if any country at war attempts to invade Kurdistan, they'll be met with Sanctions and attacks from the United Nations. Language (English and the slang) Kurdistan is widely known for its slang in the English Language, here are a few examples. * "Ya" a variation of the word "right". Use: "have you heard of the news, ya?" * "Oei" a variation of the word "Hey", sometimes mistakenly pronounced as "Ui". Use: "Oei! stop right there!" * "Aigh" a Variation of the word "Alright", mostly used from beginning to end. Use: "Aigh, what about that, aigh?" * "Flops" the word "Sandals" * "Yae" a variation of the word "Yes" Trivia * Kurdistan is the only country in the Middle east to be declared Neutral. * Kurdistan was initially recognized by 8 countries by the time of its independence. Those countries are Malayanesia, Friesland, Republic of Sevastopol and Kyiv, New Zealand, Iran, Iraq, Turkey, and The Republic of Reisen by the first few days of its independence. * Kurdistan went to 2 revolutions and it's recent one happened in Syria.